


Handcuffed to You

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Humor, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: When caught by the police, Lucy and Flynn are forced to escape with a pair of handcuffs joining them together.





	Handcuffed to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is response to TeamGarcy's prompt on handcuffs. I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> As always, not beta'd and no grammar rules apply to me.

 

"Put your hands up!"

Flynn jerks his head up and whirls to see a junior cop pointing his gun at him. He doesn't bother hiding an eye roll and lifts up his hands deciding he didn't need to die today from a happy trigger finger. He steals a glance to see Lucy has done the same.

"You two the crazies sending the governor threats?" the man asks way too excited for Flynn's taste.

Flynn looks to Lucy who gives a slight nod of understanding. "No, officer, we were sent here by  _The Post_  to speak with the governor. We wanted to know his thoughts on these threats." She gives her most sincere smile, but it's obvious to Flynn the junior cop isn't buying it.

"And that's why you were looking in his underwear drawer?" the officer shakes his head then shouts. "Stan, get in here!"

Flynn frowns and considers taking out the officer when his buddy joins them. He groans as he sees Stan _. Great. Two junior cops._  "Got an extra pair of handcuffs, Stan?"

Stan looks around his belt before shaking his head. "No, looks like I forgot one."

 _Oh for the love of God_ , he thinks, and if it wasn't for risking Lucy's life, Flynn would take them both out now. He half wonders if being shot would be better than watching these two idiots arrest them.

"Guess we'll just have to handcuff you two together until we get a second pair,” the first officer says and clicks on his pair of handcuffs on Flynn’s right wrist then Lucy’s left. He nods at Stan letting him know he’d right back and leaves the trio to wait.

Flynn stands there for several moments listening to the clicks of nearby clock. One, two, three. His hand snakes out, and he grabs Stan by the arm twisting him. He lands a punch and watches as the officer hits the floor with a resounding thud. A few more seconds pass, and it’s obvious Stan’s been knocked out cold. Flynn looks up at Lucy and nods to the door. “We’ve got to get out of here before his pal gets back.”

She indicates her understanding, and they take off down the hallway. They manage to make it around several corners successfully before Flynn feels a tug on his arm, and he lets out a yelp as he feels the handcuff rip at his skin. He looks back and sees Lucy sprawled across the ground. “Lucy,” he hisses. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she grumbles. “But you need to slow down.”

“Lucy, we can’t slow down, or we’ll end back with those junior cops.”

Lucy waves her free arm up and down. “You’re as tall as a tree, Flynn! I can’t keep up.”

Flynn frowns realizing she has a point. “Just tell me if I’m going to fast so you don’t fall again.”

She agrees, and they take back off. They’re only a few steps further when they see cops rushing towards them. “This way!” Flynn shouts, and he half drags Lucy away from the police. He slides around a corner and comes to a screeching halt when he runs into a wall.

“Oof!” Lucy exclaims and collides into his back. “Why’d you stop?” Flynn doesn’t respond and scans for any other escape route. “Flynn?” he hears Lucy call. The sounds of rushing footsteps interrupt whatever answer he may have had, and he searches frantically for another route.

“Flynn?” Lucy says again this time with obvious panic. He glances at the window and knows it’s their only hope.

“Follow me!” Flynn tugs at the cuffs between them and races to the window. He pushes it open and looks down relieved to see an old fashioned fire escape. “Okay, you’re going to go first, but I’ll be right behind you.”

Lucy offers a shaky nod and steps through the window. Flynn winces slightly as the distance scrapes at his already sore wrist, but he bottles down the words and slides through shutting the window behind him.

The pair wobbles down the steps as quickly as humanly possible. They’re almost at the bottom when Flynn hears shouts and looks up to see the junior cop sticking his head out the window. “We’ve got to go!” he cries, and Lucy doesn’t hesitate before racing forward.

Flynn trips at her speed momentarily but manages to stay upright. Lucy zig zags around the home ducking in between trees and fences.  She stops and starts a half of dozen times and pulls Flynn every which way until he’s dizzy. He glances up the sign post she drags him by and realizes he’s seen it before. “Lucy! Stop!”

“What?” she turns obviously confused. “I thought you said to run.”

“I did,” he wheezes out. “But I didn’t say to kill me.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” she retorts.

Flynn shoots her a look, and he swears he sees her smirk. “We need to coordinate. We’re running in circles.”

“Fine,” she answers. “What do you suggest?”

“We go one way and keep following it until we’re clear of the cops,” Flynn responds. “It doesn’t matter where. Once we’re free, we can make our way back to the lifeboat.”

Lucy agrees. “Which way?”

He looks around.  “Let’s go to the left.”

Lucy cocks her head. “Which left?”

“I don’t care.”

“Flynn…”  

“Fine! Mine.”

Lucy narrows her eyes. “Why your left and not mine?”

“We can do your left!” he sighs, exasperated.

“Okay,” she smiles and tugs him onward.

“Can I?” he stops her. “Can I lead, please?”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “Lead the way.” 

Flynn scans the area to make sure the coast is clear then sprints off guiding them past large homes and spacious lawns. He's grateful they avoid most human contact, but Flynn chuckles at the thought of the large woman they nearly ran over clutching her pearls. He'll never forget her scandalized look when she spied their handcuffs.

"Can we stop for a second?" he hears Lucy huff from behind.

She's red faced and obviously exhausted from maintaining his speed. "Sorry," he grins sheepish.

"It's alright," Lucy breathes out and rests against a nearby tree. "But maybe you can get us out of these handcuffs. It might make the rest of the trip easier."

"Would love too," he remarks. "But I don't have anything to break these open."

"I've got a paperclip," Lucy offers and pulls one from her bag.

Flynn bends it every which way, but the handcuffs never click free. "These things really are useless, you know that, right?"

Lucy shrugs. "It's all I have though."

He frowns and picks at the old fashioned handcuffs. "I think we may have jammed the lock during our escape. I'll saw them off when we get back to the bunker."

"I guess you're going to be attached to me for a little while longer," she smirks. "Which way?"

Flynn shakes his head. "I'm not sure honestly. It may be a while before we figure out where we are."

"It's alright. I don't mind the company," she grins at him, and his heart melts. They walk slowly now no longer on the run, and their hands are so close they could touch. He considers wrapping his hand around hers, but he never has the time to do it. Lucy clutches his arm and pulls him into a searing kiss. "I really don't mind the company."   

Flynn grins into her lips and returns her kiss. "May have to be handcuffed to you more often," he murmurs voice thick.

Lucy leans up and whispers in his ear. "I have a few ideas already." She steps  back with a wink, and his jaw hits the floor. Lucy turns to saunter off pulling a very stunned Flynn back to the lifeboat.

 


End file.
